


The Worst Best Surprise

by cyclone16



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclone16/pseuds/cyclone16
Summary: September 8th is Waverly's birthday and it seems like nothing has changed and another year will go by with everyone forgetting or so she thinks.





	The Worst Best Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I just like to write some cute "domestic" type stories mainly focused on WayHaught. Please comment.

Waverly awoke on the morning of September 8th to commotion downstairs, she turned her head to the sleeping figure beside her and gave a small smile before deciding to get up. She successfully slid out of bed as gently as possible to not wake Nicole but as she looked down at the red head, she couldn’t help but lean down for a kiss.  Waverly gathered a few clothes and left the room.

As she walked down the stairs she came across Wynonna scrambling as Dolls looked on, “whaaat’s going on?” she asked following Wynonna with her eyes back and forth.

“I can’t find my bullets, and Dolls (who gave Waverly a cordially smile and wave) is here to take me to a Rev hangout” Wynonna said out of breath and frustrated.

Waverly gave a nod of just let the crazy pass when she looked at Dolls, “Hey, can you drop me off at the station? Nicole came in late last night and I want to let her sleep, plus we’re going out later and we didn’t want to have two cars you know”.

“Sure, no problem” Dolls replied before a yell of “found them” came from Wynonna in the kitchen.

Wynonna scurried toward the door mumbling to herself and then blurted to everyone, “duh, they were in the ice box”.

Waverly and Dolls just gave each other a knowing look as Wynonna stood by the door, “oh Waves, before I forget…” Wynonna started.

“Yeeessss?” Waves replied a little hopeful.

“Remind me next time Haught’s gonna be sneaking in in the middle of the night, I almost shot her head off” Wynonna said making an annoyed face.

“Anything else?” Waverly asked.

“Oh, yeah…let’s go; we’re gonna be late.” Wynonna replied as she swung the door open and walked out with a purpose as she does. Waverly grabbed her coat and followed as Dolls was the last to leave and pulled the door shut.

 

Dolls and Wynonna were out for most of the day, checking in with Waverly every now and again. Doc was at Shorty’s working on something with Jeremy in the basement lab so she didn’t see them either. Her one refuge from being alone in the office all day was Nicole coming into the station for the start of her shift.  But it seemed like every time Waverly left the BBD office to go across the hall to visit, Nicole was on a call or occupied and would only give Waverly a look or a wave or a smile.

The final call from Wynonna was to tell her that they were done for the night and they were headed to Shorty’s for some drinks and that she was welcome to join them.  Waverly declined because Nicole had promised Waverly that after a week of working late nights she would take her out tonight as a ‘nothing special’ dinner but Waverly knew better or so she thought.

A little later than expected Nicole walked in to BBD to get Waverly, “I am so sorry, I was swamped all day” she said as Waverly stood to face her “I just wanted to get everything done so I could…we could get out here at a decent time” she said looking at her watch scrunching her face at the time.

Waverly snaked her arms around Nicole’s waist and looked up at the red head, “you mean my girlfriend was too busy being the hero of Purgatory today” she said sweetly as Nicole dipped her head in embarrassment but that didn’t stop Waverly from rewarding her with a chaste kiss on the cheek.

“Uh, Ahahaha, yeah something like that” as she stepped back, “so are you ready to go?” Nicole asked to a nodding Waverly.

It was Waverly’s birthday but she stopped expecting anything since she was little. She didn’t expect anything now but she had these people in her life; her family that loved her, so surely someone would remember. Jeremy the super brain? Wynonna? Nicole?

They pulled up to the restaurant and were seated immediately, Waverly had never had this kind of service in her life which she always chalked up to being an Earp.  As they sat reading their menus, Waverly could see Nicole a little uneasy, she was constantly looking around or at her phone.  Waverly thought about saying something but if this was Nicole planning some grand gesture at the restaurant she didn’t want to ruin the surprise.

“So, do you uh know what you want?” Nicole asked, “Everything seems so good…” before Waverly had a chance to answer she saw the waiter come over with a bottle of champagne, “to celebrate” he said.  Waverly’s smile went wide as Nicole’s faced scrunched in confusion, “sorry we didn’t order that” Nicole corrected him but the waiter started pouring anyway as another man walked over to the table.

“Officer Haught, please accept this as a token of my gratitude today” the man pleaded with Nicole while Waverly’s smiling face turned to a dumbfounded one, “what happened today?” she asked to anyone at the table. “It was nothing” Nicole brushed off but the man wouldn’t let it go, “if it wasn’t for Officer Haught’s quick thinking, you wouldn’t be eating here tonight. So please accept this champagne and enjoy your meal” the man ended leaving the two women alone again.

Nicole buried her head in the menu while Waverly went into proud girlfriend mode, “so you _were_ a superhero today?”

“I don’t know about that, it was more right place, right time” Nicole said as modestly as she could but she saw that Waverly was waiting to hear more. “I was out on a call and swung by here to make a reservation for us. Joe was clearing out the till from last night when this kid came in, Joe turned his back for a second and the kid grabbed the money bag; I was walking in when the kid was running out so I knocked him down and put him in cuffs, the end” Nicole said in a very nonchalant way.

“WHAT?! That’s amazing” Waverly said praising Nicole, “a toast” she said raising her glass and motioning for Nicole to do the same, “to the bravest and sexiest officer in Purgatory, may the bad guys watch out”. They clinked their glasses and took a sip as they both smiled and were finally at ease.

 

After dinner they drove back to the homestead, where Waverly and Nicole were continuing their laughter and good time. As they stepped onto the porch they could hear voices inside, “Huh, I guess Wynonna and them are back from Shorty’s” Waverly observed but Nicole was quick to negate that. “I don’t think so, maybe the TV was left on”. But Waverly just shrugged her shoulders and went to open the door which startled everyone inside.

As everyone noticed Waverly they weakly yelled “Surprise!” throwing their hands up halfheartedly. Waverly scanned the room then turned back to Nicole, “whaaat is this?” she asked the taller girl, to which Nicole could only reply “surprise?” unsure if she was saying or doing the right thing.  It all hit Waverly like a ton of bricks and before she could find the words she bolted upstairs to her bedroom.

Nicole was so disappointed and fuming mad at Wynonna. She stepped further into the house kicking her way past a few balloons on the floor as she saw the ‘Happy Birthday’ banner only hanging from one side of the mantle, “Dammit Wynonna, you had one job and now Waverly is upset…on her birthday…the exact opposite of how I wanted tonight to go for her”.

They all stood around like naughty school children being scolded until Jeremy let go of a half blown up balloon that made that raspberry sound as it flew across the room. At that Wynonna couldn’t contain her laughter any longer while Nicole just shook her head, “well did you at least pick up the cupcakes I ordered”.

“Ah, yes we have them right here.” Jeremy went and brought a tray in from the kitchen and set it on the dining room table. Nicole took a cupcake and stuck a candle in it as she made her way to the stairs, “I’m going to see if Waverly is okay, can you please at least finish hanging the banner”. Nicole says pointing to the drooping mess of a banner to which Wynonna winked and gave her a thumbs up.

 

Nicole walked up to Waverly’s door and heard sniffling from the other side; did she make a huge mistake throwing this surprise party for Waverly? She thought she was doing a good thing. Nicole took a deep breathe in and exhaled just as hard before knocking gently on the door, “Waves? Are you okay?” she asked peaking her head in. She sees Waverly in front of the mirror wiping her eyes, “I’m so so SO sorry” she says as she walks completely into the room stopping a few steps behind Waverly. “I thought this would be something you would like, but I know now that it was a mistake and an even bigger mistake leaving Wynonna in charge. I just…” Nicole paused when Waverly finally turned to face her.

Nicole saw the look on Waverly’s face and it wasn’t sadness or anger but a sweet smile. Nicole was a little confused and Waverly picked up on it so she closed the gap between them to stand in front of Nicole.  She reached her hand behind Nicole’s head and played with the hair that sat at the nape of her neck. Leaning their foreheads together Waverly whispered, “No baby, this was the best surprise and the best birthday I’ve ever had. I guess I just got caught up in the emotion, but I promise…happy tears”.  Nicole let out a relieved smile before Waverly captured her lips for a sweet kiss.

Nicole reluctantly broke the kiss, “one sec” she said smiling at the shorter girl before turning away from her. Nicole was still holding the cupcake so she reached into her pocket and pulled out a lighter and lit the candle.  She turned to face Waverly holding out the lit cupcake, “make a wish baby” Nicole said.

“I don’t have to” Waverly replied quickly smiling widely, “it already came true”. She cupped her hands around Nicole’s which were holding the cupcake and blew out the candle anyway. She then took the cupcake from Nicole’s hands and put it on her dressing table. She cupped Nicole’s face and they started a very ferocious make out session which was moving toward the bed.

Unfortunately they have guests waiting downstairs and Nicole has to say as much in between kisses, “uh, Waves…I love where this is going…but um…there is still your party going on” she finishes just as their legs hit the side of the bed.

Waves looks up at Nicole with an unconvincing pouty face, “ugh, fine…stupid party” she said jokingly of course.  She took Nicole’s hand, “come on, my public awaits” she said in the most royal way possible and Nicole followed her gladly.

 

Nicole lead Waverly down the stairs while Wynonna was walking by without noticing them, “hey, you think they’re ripping each other’s clothes off up there?” she said to Doc and Dolls who were in a conversation.

“We’re both fully clothed thank you very much” Waverly says with a smirk as Nicole reaches the bottom of the stairs while Waverly stays on the step above so they are the same height.

“How you doin’ baby girl, you okay?” Wynonna asked.  Waverly put her arm around Nicole’s shoulders and with a wide smile and nod she answered, “I’m great.  But Wynonna…you’re fired as party planner.”

 “Well isn’t that just peachy” Wynonna says throwing her hands out annoyance but she doesn’t really care and just grabs a nearby whiskey bottle and takes a big swig, “Jeremy crank up the tunes, let’s really get this party started”.

As the music starts to play Wynonna sandwiches herself between Doc and Dolls and starts shimmying.  Jeremy is doing his own step touch to the rhythm of the music and in one fluid motion Waverly grabs Nicole’s hand again while coming down the final step and dragging her in to join the rest of the group. After a few spins and dips Nicole pulls Waverly in close so that their foreheads are touching but they continued to sway to the music albeit much slower than with the beat, “I love you Waverly, happy birthday” she said low enough that only Waverly could hear, and the younger girl responded by capturing the red heads lips in a smoldering kiss.

This didn’t go unnoticed by Wynonna by the way who could just be heard saying, “Blech! Get a room.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, I would love to know what you all thought and if these are liked I'll keep writing.


End file.
